Cambios
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: No esperaba que todo el mundo la quisiera luego de hacer pública su relación con el menor de los Kou, pero no había esperado todo el escándalo que eso había generado. [Rei Hino X Yaten Kou] Reviews.


"**Cambios"**

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas: **Dedicado a Sol Bronte y su campaña "Por un mundo con más Rei & Yaten", basado en la imagen de portada, hecha por Sol.

**Advertencias: **posible OOC (Posible no, seguramente OOC)

**Beta: **La espartana, más espartana de todas Sol Levine

**Palabras:** 2,365

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Mina y Serena observaron a la sacerdotisa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Lita pasaba el peine por última vez en las hebras de ébano de su amiga, que mantenía los parpados firmemente cerrados y los puños apretados sobre las piernas.

—Se va a morir en cuanto la vea. –dijo Mina con la voz más chillona de lo normal debido a la emoción que intentaba sin éxito, contener.

Serena por toda respuesta asintió vigorosamente al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente, estaba realmente muy feliz por su amiga, ella sabía lo difícil que era ir del brazo de un ídolo pop y sobrevivir al acoso constante de las cámaras y de las fans, para quienes ninguna mujer era suficiente para sus ídolos.

—Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos. –dijo Lita.

Rei inhaló profundamente. Había tomado aquella decisión luego de ver aquel especial de los Three Lights y no sé arrepentía de haberlo hecho, simplemente estaba insegura sobre el resultado. Su melena la había acompañado durante casi toda su vida, era como un sello personal y, saber que ahora se encontraba adornando el suelo de la sala de Lita, la llenaba de un sentimiento extraño.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Por un momento no reconoció a la joven que le devolvía una mirada asombrada en el espejo frente a ella. Se llevó la mano a las puntas acariciándolas con lentitud. ¡Era ella! Casi no lo podía creer.

—Yaten va a babear en cuanto te vea. –le dijo Lita, guiñándole un ojo a través de su reflejo.

Rei sonrío a manera de contestación.

—¡Y espera a ver el vestido que Mina te consiguió! –expresó Serena comenzando a brincar por todo el cuarto, apenas conteniendo la emoción.

**X – X – X**

Rei pensó durante un momento, si era capaz de ahogarse con el agua de la bañera. No era que fuera una suicida pero, cuando había solicitado la ayuda de sus amigas, no se había imaginado que convertirían la casa de Lita en una especie de spa; y no era que se quejara, necesitaba esos momentos de relajación, pero no podía evitar sentir nervios. Nunca había sido una chica pretenciosa. Sabía que era bonita, pero jamás se vio a sí misma como una belleza arrolladora o una mujer sexy. Se sentía bien como era y con su manera de vestir, lo que dijera el mundo no tenía ningún valor para ella.

Hasta que había llegado aquella presentadora de un absurdo programa de moda.

No esperaba que todo el mundo la quisiera luego de hacer pública su relación con el menor de los Kou, pero no había esperado todo el escándalo que eso había generado. Su novio era guapo por supuesto, pero incluso ella aceptaba que Yaten tenía un carácter que hacía difícil que la gente llegara a conocerlo y quererlo por el tipo de ser humano que era.

Lo que no había esperado, es que hubiera "fans" que se tomaran su relación como un insulto.

Había visto lo que había pasado con Serena, pero lo había atribuido más al carácter pasivo de su amiga y, sin embargo, ahora que lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, se daba cuenta que había minimizado ese episodio. Y aquella mujer que parecía haberse tomado como misión personal criticarla por todo, se había encargado de tenerla en portadas e incluso en mesa de debates acerca de su "escaso atractivo".

Ella hubiese podido vivir con eso sin ningún problema, pero la gente a su alrededor empezó a comportarse diferente con ella y, llegó un punto en que unas jovencitas –que Rei estaba segura apenas habían entrado al instituto- le habían arruinado por completo el cabello al "accidentalmente" arrojarle una bola de chicle. Tomó la decisión de cortarlo mucho más y hacerse un cambio de look, justamente el día en que debía acompañar a Yaten a uno de sus eventos.

No era que quisiera que la gente la aceptara, Yaten la quería y eso era lo único que le importaba, pero quería demostrarles y _demostrarse_, que no importaba lo que le hicieran, que ella era capaz de salir adelante. Después de todo, un chicle en el cabello no era ni de broma la crisis más grande que había tenido que sortear en su vida. Y tenía además, a sus amigas, así que ya podía ir por ahí esa presentadora y seguir diciendo que conocía "técnicas dudosas" para atrapar hombres. Rei realmente no había hecho nada para que Yaten se fijara en ella, había pasado simplemente.

—¿Vas a salir de ahí hasta que seas una pasa?

La pregunta de Mina la trajo a la realidad. Lanzó un suspiro y se preparó para salir de la bañera, Yaten detestaba que no estuviera lista a la hora prevista, y ella valoraba bastante la puntualidad, así que a pesar de sentir que necesitaba unos momentos más a solas, salió de la tina con un suspiro lleno de resignación y se dispuso para lo que sus amigas le tenían preparado.

**X – X – X**

Yaten estaba fuera de la casa de Lita, con el motor del auto encendido y el paraguas colgado del brazo. Y no era que no fuera lo suficientemente educado como para pasar a la sala, sencillamente sabía que no era necesario con esas chicas, y que su novia –aún se sentía rara incluso para él mismo, la palabra en su mente- no esperaba que se sentara en el sofá y entablara conversación con Tsukino por ejemplo.

Lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia. Lo cierto es que había llegado diez minutos antes y no tenía ningún derecho a comenzar a sentirse impaciente. En el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, Rei jamás le había dejado esperando, era una mujer bastante puntual.

Pero todo era culpa de los nervios. Sería la primera vez que ella lo acompañara a una alfombra roja, también era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un proyecto sin sus hermanos, y era también la primera vez, que estaría frente a la prensa desde que había hecho pública su relación con Rei.

No era que no quisiera estar con ella en los eventos, era que ella era parte de su vida privada, de esas cosas importantes que guardaba para sí, de las cosas que al mundo no deberían importarle. Jamás había entendido esas ganas que tenía la gente de saber todo de los artistas. Yaten no sabía de qué manera se enriquecían al saber si usab shampoo, pero lo hacían; incluso creía que revolvían en su basura en su intento de saber más de él, como si esas cosas pudieran decirles quién era realmente.

Y estaba seguro de que en caso de que lo supieran, seguirían queriendo a la imagen idealizada que se habían creado de él, y nunca a él. Por eso temía llevarla a esos eventos, temía exponerla a esa locura, temía que dejará de ser sólo suya una vez que el mundo la descubriera. Pero sobretodo temía que ella descubriera que él no valía la pena todo eso, que ella podía ser perfectamente feliz con cualquier otro sin necesidad de complicaciones innecesarias como la presa o las fans enloquecidas.

Y ahí estaba ella, con esa sonrisa tímida que a veces mostraba, el cabello corto enmarcando el precioso rostro que en esos momentos parecía brillar, y un vestido granate corto que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. En ese momento, Yaten supo que podía escribir mil y un canciones siempre que esa musa fuera de su brazo.

Que era capaz de hacer lo indecible porque ella siguiera con él, por valer la pena.

—Apresúrate a entrar al automóvil antes de que salga mi novia.

—¡Yaten!

Oh si, sería capaz de hacerlo todo siempre que ella estuviera a su lado.

**X – X – X**

—Rei se veía divina. –dijo Mina completamente orgullosa de la belleza de su amiga, era verdad que sentía un poco de envidia por el hecho de que fuera Rei y no ella quien estuviera en una alfombra roja, pero ya llegaría su turno.

—Esa amargada de Rita Skeeter se va a tragar sus palabras. –agregó Lita llevando un bol con palomitas a la mesita de la sala.

—Y va a morir de envidia, ya quisiera ella ser la mitad de guapa que Rei.

—Y tener a un novio tan _bueno_ como Yaten.

—¡Lita! –gritaron las otras tres fingiéndose escandalizadas.

Y luego comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de sólo imaginar la cara de Yaten si las escuchaba hablando así. Honestamente, la relación de Rei con Yaten había sido una verdadera sorpresa, salvo para Taiki, quien según dijo venía sospechándolo desde hacía meses. Para el resto fue bastante impactante, sobre todo para Seiya que aparentemente tenía a su hermano por una maquina completamente asexual e incapaz de llevar una relación con otro ser humano.

Serena, siendo la más romántica del grupo, por supuesto que se había encontrado encantada y se concentraba en imaginar cómo sería la boda de ese par de tercos y orgullosos a los que no les ganaba nadie. Estaba imaginando incluso una gran y maravillosa boda doble.

—Lo único que importa es que son felices, no había visto a Rei tan feliz como es ahora.

—Es que Yaten la complementa. ¿Crees que hubiera hecho todo lo de hoy por alguien más que no fuera él?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Ni cuando Rei había estado saliendo con Nicholas había portado la sonrisa y el brillo que usaba ahora a diario. Le encantaba saber que Rei al fin había encontrado la persona que la hacía feliz, que la había ayudado a soltar un poco ese cinismo y esa ironía con la que solía sortear la vida; Tsukino sabía que la infancia de Rei no había sido fácil y, a pesar de que la sacerdotisa no solía hablar de eso, sabían que su carácter un tanto difícil, era más que nada un mecanismo de defensa. Que fuera precisamente Yaten, quien hubiera logrado atravesar aquella desconfianza, era algo que no esperaron pero cuyo resultado estaba siendo completamente ideal.

Ellos podían negarlo todo lo que quisieran y alegar que no eran como esas parejas cursis y tontas, pero lo eran. Serena sabía que lo suyo no era poner cartulinas de colores o escribir mensajes melosos cada 5 minutos, pero eso no quería decir que no irradiaran felicidad y miel. Y estaba segura que eso era lo que tenía tan enojada a la tal Rita, que no podía aceptar que en el mundo el _"true love"_ seguía existiendo.

—Yaten es toda una diva y por eso no iba a conformarse con menos que la chica perfecta.

Serena sonrió ante las palabras de Mina, ahora solo faltaba que Taiki y Amy se decidieran a dar el paso, y todo sería perfecto.

Una boda triple siempre sería mucho mejor que una boda doble.

**X – X – X**

Rei observó a toda esa gente que de pronto se arremolinaba a su alrededor, todos aquellos flashes y por supuesto, todas esas voces que le preguntaban tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que fuera imposible poder comprender una sola de aquella preguntas.

Los habían comenzado a rodear desde que bajaron del automóvil de Yaten y la acción del hombre de no dejar que una tercera persona cargara con el paraguas para que ninguno de los dos se mojara, suscitó reacciones que honestamente Rei no entendió.

Por su parte, Yaten simplemente se detenía ante las cámaras y decía algo sobre lo feliz que estaba que estuvieran allí y se abstenía de contestar más preguntas. Para el ojo no entrenado, se podía ver a Yaten simplemente relajado y confiado, pero Rei que lo conocía bien, podía ver todas las señales sobre lo poco que la prensa le gustaba a su novio y lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo para no mandarlos a todos al demonio. Todo estaba allí, en la manera en que entornaba los ojos, en la que se levantaba ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, la manera en que adelantaba ligeramente el pie derecho del izquierdo.

No se separó en ningún momento de él. Puso su mejor sonrisa para cada una de aquellas cámaras y optó por no decir nada, si la gente no era capaz de leer en su rostro lo orgullosa y feliz que se sentía de ir de la mano de aquel hombre, ¿qué importaba? Él lo sabía, se lo demostraba en cada apretón de mano y en cada una de las miradas que le dirigía.

Cuando entraron al teatro, en uno de aquellos lugares libres de prensa donde tendrían que apartarse para que él fuera a prepararse, Yaten se detuvo un momento y la miró directamente a los ojos. Si hubiera tenido algún momento de dudas sobre lo mucho que esa noche era importante para él, ahora podía leerlo sin lugar a dudas en el claro de sus pupilas.

—Gracias por estar aquí. –le dijo él, con la voz llena de aquella emoción que posiblemente jamás llegara a poner del todo en palabras, pero que ella conocía mejor que nadie.

Rei sonrío cálidamente antes de inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante en busca de los labios de su novio. Fue un beso casto, pequeño, de esos que atesoraban porque siempre estaban presentes cuando algo importante pasaba entre ellos.

—Como si pudiera estar en otro lugar que no fuera a tú lado.

Yaten por toda respuesta sonrío, una de esas raras y genuinas sonrisas que muy poca gente había tenido el privilegio de ver. La atrajo un poco más hacia sí, tomándola por la cintura, agradecido de que ella hubiera accedido a acompañarlo, posando su frente en la de ella para aspirar el aroma de la chica. Lavanda y un toque de algo ligeramente cítrico, y bajo eso, el simple aroma de Rei.

Si, definitivamente podía hacerlo todo si ella estaba a su lado.


End file.
